Talented
by Akolitka
Summary: Bree udaje się uciec przed przybyciem Volturi i zamieszkuje u Cullenów. Czym to się skończy? I jaki talent drzemie w Bree.
1. Prolog

Autor: Akolitka

Tytuł: Talented

Fandom: Zmierzch

Rating: M

Prolog

Walka dobiegała końca. Na polanie płonęły pozostałości rozszarpanych ciał moich pobratymców, a gryzący, fioletowy dym, wydobywający się z ognisk, przesłaniał ciemne ściany lasu.

Byłam przerażona... wszyscy, których znałam, wszyscy, których kochałam... odeszli.

Diego, Fred... nawet Riley.

Nawet ona...

To nie było natychmiastowe, porażające zwycięstwo... Nic bardziej mylnego...

Wszystko, co nam wmawiali, wszystko, czego mogliśmy się spodziewać, nie było adekwatne do tego, co tu zastaliśmy... Zostaliśmy wysłani na pewną śmierć tylko po to, by zabić tę dziewczynę... um, pachnie tak słodko, jej zapach jest taki... inny od tego do czego przywykłam... W Seattle polowaliśmy na najgorsze męty społeczeństwa, na narkomanów, prostytutki i ich sutenerów, na ludzi, których brak nikogo by nie zaalarmował.

Których zabicie było jedynie przysługą dla społeczeństwa.

Nigdy nie pragnęłam tak bardzo ludzkiej krwi.

Jeden z żóółtookich, ten o łagodnym głosie i jasnych włosach, chwycił mnie delikatnie za ramię, wyrywając z zamyślenia.

- Bree musisz uciekać! Za chwilę dotrą tutaj Volturi. - Spojrzał na mnie zamyślając się i starannie dobierając słowa. – Alice - wskazał wzrokiem niską dziewczynę z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami, uśmiechającą się do mnie, - przepowiedziała ich nadejście. Oni... jedna z nich będzie chciała cię zabić.

Nabrałam powietrza, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o krwi tej dziewczyny - pulsującej, tętniącej w jej żyłach tak łatwo widocznych przez bladą skórę szyi.

- Kim są ci Volturi? - mój głos był ochrypły – I dlaczego chcecie mnie uratować? Dlaczego właśnie mnie?

Żółtooki zamyślił się przez chwilę nie pewien co ma odpowiedzieć, w końcu wybrał najłatwiejsze z pytań.

- To taka nasza jak gdyby... rodzina królewska. Ich zadaniem jest dbanie o przestrzeganie naszego prawa. Egzekwują je z całą stanowczością. W każdym razie nie możesz tu zostać. Emmet, Jasper - spojrzał na dwóch żóltookich stojących najdalej ode mnie, - odprowadźcie ją do domu i...

Przerwałam mu w pół słowa.

- Czy ci Volturi - spojrzałam na mężczyznę, który skinął zachęcająco głową, - noszą czarne, powłóczyste szaty?

- Skąd wiesz? - zawołała piskliwie Alice podbiegając do mnie.

- Oni spotkali się z - wypowiedziałam to słowo z całym obrzydzeniem na jakie było mnie stać - Victorią, oni obiecali jej neutralność jeśli... jeśli was wybije.

Szok malujący się na obliczach żółtookich upewnił mnie że potwierdziłam ich obawy. Przypomniało mi to o Diegu... i tym jak śledziliśmy Rileya...

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zamyślił się i skinął głową obu wampirom.

Przy moich obu stronach stanęli dwaj żółtoocy. Jeden z nich miał czarne, krótko przycięte włosy i ogromne, umięśnione ciało, drugi był jego przeciwieństwem: był blondynem i wydawał się składać w większości z śladów wampirzych kłów, a mimo to emanował jakimś nieznanym mi rodzajem elegancji. Żółtoocy chwycili mnie za ramiona i pobiegliśmy w las.


	2. Ucieczka

Biegliśmy przez las. Jego ściany dla zwykłego oka zlewałyby się w jedną szaro-zielono-brązową masę, ale ja widziałam każdą gałązkę, każdy liść tej w tej niesłychanej obfitości zieleni. Co dziwne czułam błogi spokój i zadowolenie... W końcu jakby na to nie patrzeć... ocalałam. Cullenowie pomścili śmierć Diega, jutro miałam zobaczyć się z Fredem w Vancouver, a uniknięcie zabijania ludzi by się pożywić warte było zastanowienia. Dwaj żółtoocy po moich obu bokach rzucali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia, co było dosyć irytujące. W końcu przy jakimś omszałym głazie narzutowym zdobyłam się na odwagę.

– O co wam chodzi?

Rzucili mi niewinne spojrzenia wciąż nie opuszczając pozycji po moich stronach. Byli zadowoleni, co nie znaczy, że nie stracili czujności. Spojrzałam na nich kopiując wyraz twarzy Esme – której prawdopodobnie się bali. Ściągnęłam brwi, położyłam ręce na talii i czekałam tupiąc lewą stopą w podłoże.

Pierwszy zaczął mówić Emmet, widziałam po jego twarzy, że jest na granicy wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Po prostu Jasper – W tej chwili dostał od brata sójkę w bok – to znaczy... My chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć jak polujesz i na co?

– Zazwyczaj na ludzi... Przynajmniej tak było, ale wiem, że wasza rodzina tego nie pochwala, więc, na co wy polujecie?

Emmet wyszczerzył się niczym pięciolatek, któremu ojciec pozwolił po raz pierwszy siedzieć sobie na kolanach w czasie jazdy samochodem.

– Niedźwiedzie, grizzly i brunatne.

– A ty? – Odwróciłam się w stronę Jaspera.

Blondyn namyślał się przez chwilę.

– Różnie, najczęściej na pumy...

– Niedźwiedzie, pumy to brzmi... interesująco – Pokiwałam bez przekonania głową.

– To jedyna alternatywa, jeśli chcesz żyć w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka dni. – Powiedział Jasper – Jeśli zabiłabyś zbyt wielu ludzi Volturi musieliby cię unieszkodliwić. W naszym świecie istnieje tylko jedna zasada... nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć.

Ruszyliśmy w las wymieniając od czasu do czasu jakieś słowo. Żółtookim trudno było dotrzymać mi kroku, w końcu byłam od nich kilka razy silniejsza i szybsza, zwalniałam czasami tylko po to by w ułamek sekundy później przyśpieszyć.

Emmet zaśmiał się pod nosem, wskakując na drzewo, odbił się od jego gałęzi, łamiąc je z potwornym trzaskiem i cicho wylądował przede mną. Zatrzymałam się w ostatniej chwili z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Mamy cię doprowadzić do domu, Bree bądź dobrą dziewczynką i nie uciekaj.

Jasper roześmiał się głośno wiedząc jaki błąd popełnił jego brat

– Nie jestem twoją dziewczynką – Warknęłam gardłowo wbijając palec wskazujący w jego pierś, chwilę później zachichotałam jednak na widok jego surowej miny – w którym kierunku i jak daleko stąd jest wasz dom?

– Jakieś dwa kilometry w tamtą stronę – Wskazał palcem na północny zachód.

– Ok – Ruszyłam pełną prędkością w las i zawołałam nie odwracając się i nie zwalniając tempa– poczekam tam na was chłopcy.

Dom Cullenów był ogromny. Jedna z jego ścian była ze szkła, a pozostałe miały miły dla oka odcień złamanej bieli. Widać było, że ktoś dba o niewielki ogród, a płynący w pobliżu potok został z obu stron obłożony sporymi kamieniami... To była dla mnie nowość, w Seattle mieszkaliśmy w starych, opuszczonych domach, które od czasu do czasu porzucaliśmy gruntownie je wcześniej niszcząc. Po raz pierwszy widziałam siedzibę wampirów, którzy dbali o to jak mieszkają.

Przybycie żółtookich zaanonsował szum ich stóp uderzających o miękkie, liściaste podłoże. Co dziwne nie było z nimi człowieka i telepaty. Esme uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, a Alice pomachała mi ręką.

– Nie ma już zagrożenia, wysłannicy Volturi wycofali się na południe, za kilka dni wyruszą do Volterry.

Ciężar spadł mi z serca, nic mi już nie groziło, a Cullenowie nie doznali szkody.

– I jak ci się u nas podoba? – Zapytał Carlislie.

– Dom jest piękny, naprawdę bardzo... I widać, że dbacie o niego.

Pochlebstwa zawsze przychodziły mi z trudem... Miło, że coś jednak pozostało we mnie z dawnej Bree.

Nieoczekiwanie Esme podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się mocno.

– Dziękuję kochanie... czy chciałabyś z nami zamieszkać? Wiem, że na początku będzie ci się trudno powstrzymywać, Jasper – Wskazała na swojego syna, który właśnie wyłonił się z lasu – również od niedawna uczy się panować nad głodem... Jeśli mogłabyś to rozważyć...

– Naprawdę, bardzo bym chciała, ale muszę jutro być w Vancouver... Jeden z moich przyjaciół Fred... Ma tam na mnie czekać.

Carlislie zmarszczył czoło, po czym zaproponował:

– Umiesz jeździć autem?

– Na dzień przed przemianą zdobyłam prawo jazdy...

– Weźmiesz jedno z naszych aut... mamy kilka na takie sytuacje... tylko wcześniej zapoluj, przecież nie chcemy... sama wiesz czego.

Skinęłam głową, nagle zapadła krępująca cisza.

– Chodźmy do domu, zaraz będzie padać – szepnęła Esme.

Alice podeszła do mego boku i chwyciła mnie pod ramię.

– Poza tym muszę znaleźć ci coś naprawdę ładnego... masz takie długie włosy... tylko co pasowało by do czerwonych oczu?


End file.
